Murder Me, She Wrote
by AtTheBeginningWithYou1995
Summary: A murderer is in town, the police have no leads. That is, until Andie Fisher comes in looking for the help of the team, claiming that the murders are based off of her published books. And now, they must protect her, she is in danger. Hanson/OC
1. Chapter 1

"No," Hanson said, holding the 'o' for a couple seconds too many, smacking on his gum with a smirk.

Penhall let out one bemused laugh, "You wanna bet, buddy boy?"

His partner plopped down into his chair and rolled it up to his desk, "How much?"

Judy walked up to them, sighing before taking a sip of her coffee. "Who is it this time?"

Penhall shook his head, about to brush it off but Hanson answered her, "A shy girl, behind the counter of a greasy spoon diner."

"How shy?" Judy asked, intrigued.

"Wouldn't look into his eyes." Hanson said, continuing to smack on his gum.

Judy looked around to make sure that no one could hear her, she moved closer to the desk. "Usually, I don't partake in gambling, but I think this one has potential."

Penhall's mouth formed an O. "What?" he demanded, loudly. "You don't think I can get girl?"

She thought it over before turning to Hanson, "Put me down for $150." Then she picked up her coffee from Penhall's desk and walked away.

Hanson chuckled, and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Along with $100 for himself.

Before Penhall could object, a girl came up behind him and coughed, "Excuse me, are you Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall?"

Hanson looked up at the girl. She had dark, brunette hair, that was in loose curls down her back. Her eyes were brown, but not just any brown. They were the color of hersey's chocolate with specks of green in them. He nodded, "And you are?"

"My name is Andie. Andie Fisher."

Penhall extended his hand towards her, and she quickly cowered back, "Whoa, whoa" he chuckled, "Just a handshake."

She nodded, and shakily shook his hand.

Hanson got up from his desk and looked down at her, surprised by her short, petite shape. "Where have I heard that name?"

Penhall shrugged and Andie looked at him from under her lashes, "Do you read?"

Tom laughed, "Got quite an attitude, wouldn't have expected that."

"No, I meant do you read novels?"

He shook his head, "I'm not a big fan of reading, actually." He smacked his gum and grinned at her.

She cautiously smiled back, "I'm a writer."

He moved back and looked her up and down. "You don't look old enough to be a writer."

"Oh!" Penhall cried, "I knew I had heard that name. Andie Fisher, The Scarlett File." He walked over to Tom and smacked his chest. "This girl is amazing. And she's only," He thought it over..

"17" she said with a tiny grin, obviously flattered by the recognition.

He nodded, "And, what?, 6 books in the series?"

She coughed, growing uncomfortable. "19."

Hanson's smile fell, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "Why did you come to us, Andie?"

"You are police officers." She stated.

"Yes, we are." replied Hanson, causing her to flinch.

"Then, you follow the crimes going on." She said and Penhall nodded, "The recent murders, do you know of them?"

"Which ones?" asked Hanson.

"All of them."

"All 5?"

She nodded.

"What about them?"

"They were taken from my books."

Penhall cocked his head, "Wait, so are you telling me that this guy is reading you're books and committing the murders being done in them."

She flinched again, "There is only one murder per book. And yes."

Hanson sat down, "So, you know who the next victims are?"

She shook her head, "I know the M.O. and a very vague description."

He cursed, "19 books? So, 19 victims?"

She nodded.

"This guy really has the public spooked," Penhall stated, I tiny smiled creeped onto her face for a second before falling,

"I'm really sorry."

Hanson shook his head, "It's not you're fault." then he looked up, "But why did you come to us?"

She sighed and sat down, "Book 19." she swallowed hard, "I killed off the author." Hanson and Penhall exchanged looks.

"So this guy is gonna try to kill you." Penhall stated.

She nodded.

Penhall hesitated, "May I ask the M.O.?"

She looked down to the floor and a tear fell from her eyes. "Decapitation."


	2. Chapter 2

Andie had her tiny arms wrapped around her books as she walked through the empty halls, her head ducked low. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed, "No!"

The voice behind her laughed, "Calm down, freak." She turned around and saw a boy with brown, shaggy hair. He was chubby, but not fat. His green eyes sparkled, "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight."

Andie started to panic, "I-I cant."

His smile dropped, "Why not?"

"Finals are coming up, I need to hit the books."

"Finals?"

She nodded, looking over his shoulder, for some escape.

"Finals were last week."

She shook her head, "Those were mid-terms. Before you know it, Finals will be here."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Freak." Before walking away. She watched, feeling guilty but the feeling went away quickly. She ran into class, and took a seat.

Mrs. Garvey turned around and 'tsk'ed. "Late again, Miss Fisher?"

Andie shrugged and got out her textbook. "What page are we on?" She asked the girl beside her.

Mrs. Garvey's heels clicked against the tile as she strides towards her desk. Andie squeaked when her teacher slammed her hand on her desk. "I am sick and tired of your lack of discipline."

"Then you're gonna hate us, Miss Teach." Came a voice from behind, she spun around to see two boys.

The shorter one had a bandana on his head, his brown hair coming out of the top, a white shirt and an unbuttoned, plaid shirt over that. His fingerless-gloved hands were shoved in the pockets of his dirty jeans, which were tucked into a scuffed pair of combat boots. He smacked on his gum with a grin on his face.

The taller one, with messy blonde hair to his shoulders, had a white muscle shirt with a stain in the middle of it. Over that was a ripped blue jean jacket, which almost matched his equally ripped jeans. He had a huge smile on his face.

"HELLO" they said in unison.

Mrs. Garvey looked them up and down before sighing. She walked up to them, her hand outstretched towards them. They started searching their pockets.

"Do you have it?" The taller one asked the shorter.

The shorter one shrugged. "You think I -" He gasped, "Oh yeah."

He got unto one knee and reached into his boot, pulling out two crumpled pages. He handed the balls to the teacher. "Our schedules."

They made their way to the seats in front of, and behind, Andie. Pushing two kids, that were sitting there, out of their seats.

Mrs. Garvey looked up, "Tom and Doug McQuiad?"

They nodded. "That's our name don't wear it out, Miss." Said Doug.

The teacher walked up to them and got dangerously close to Doug's face. "Don't take me for a sweet old lady, Mr. McQuiad."

Tom spoke up, "Sweet old lady?" She shook his head, "You don't look a day over 70."

Mrs. Garvey started shaking, "I'm 57."

He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk. "Which isn't a day over 70."

Mrs. Garvey began to speak, before giving up. She walked over to the chalkboard and began writing.

Doug turned to Andie with a smile, "Hey hot-stuff."

Andie's face turned a crimson. "Hello Doug."

Tom cleared his throat from behind her.

She turned around quickly and grinned, "Hello Tom."

He gave a little half wave and mouthed, "Hi."

"Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Doug asked.

"Mister Doug McQuiad, do I need to send you to the office on your first day?" Screamed Mrs. Garvey, fighting the urge to throw her shoe at his face.

"His name is Jack." Andie answered, once they left the classroom. She was wedged between their much-bigger bodies. "Jack Dormant."

"What did he want? He looked ticked off." Said Doug as he weaved past a couple of jocks. "Hey watch it!" he called after them.

"He wanted me to go to his house tonight."

Tom stiffened by her side, a little edge was in his voice, "What did you say?"

She looked up to him, "I said no."

He instantly relaxed and nodded, "That's cool."

She watched his face, trying to understand what was going on in his mind, with little success. "So you guys are my body guards?"

Doug nodded, "And no one could do the job better than.."

"THE MCQUIAD BROTHERS" Tom and Doug yelled in unison.

She shook her head and chuckled, "You guys are quite odd."

"THANK YOU"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I need to warn you that this gets a little scary. Not extremely but, there is a murder in this chapter… nothing gory though, I promise. **_

_**** one more thing, I don't want you to figure out who the killer is too early on, so I made the gender unknown. I refer to him/her as "it", "the figure", "the killer" and stuff like that. Just so you know what to expect.**_

Judy skidded into the Jump Street Chapel, huddling under her book bag, to keep her dry. Then she shook the water of her coat, "Geez, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

She walked to the coffee machine on the table that was 5 feet away from where Doug, Tom, Harry, and Sal were standing. She grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it with the steaming, black liquid.

She blew gently and cautiously took a sip. Something was wrong. Something was off about the atmosphere, especially on a Saturday, a day without school.. Maybe because Tom wasn't out bowling.. Or maybe it was because Sal wasn't fixing the broken light over Harry's desk.. Or maybe it was the fact that the desks werent pushed away from the middle of the room, so Doug could play basketball.. OR maybe it was the fact that all four of the guys were READING.

She walked up to the three guys, who were huddled around a table. A table that was stacked with books. "Having fun?" she asked, examining the cover of a book from the top of the stack. "The Scarlett Files, Book 9, Jake In The Box."

Sal looked up from his book, with that contagious smile that he almost always wore. "I'm helping them with their case."

"I can see that." Just then, everything clicked, "Oh.. You guys are study up on the future murders?"

Tom sighed, "I wish it was always this easy."

Doug's eyes left the page, and centered in on Judy's face. "Grab a book, Jood. Skip to the last chapter, that's where the murders are."

Judy's hand shakily picked up a random book. "Book 6: A Rose By Any Other Name.."

Doug's head shot up, "6? Isn't that the next one?"

Tom nodded.

_

* * *

_

Rose heard a noise. Not anything dramatic, like in the movies. There was no "chh chh chh, ahh ahh ahh", no wind rushing through a window that had been closed moments before, no painfully slow opening of a door, nor was there the walking upstairs of a murderer who was, no doubt, brandishing a knife. But it was a noise, none the less.

_She walked out of the bathroom, sporting one of the white, dainty towels that her mom bought her for her birthday, instead of the back massager that she had mentioned religiously to her. She felt vulnerable. There is no way she could leave the home in a hurry. What if she heard another noise coming from her room, and wanted to run out of the house? She couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her run out of her home, and into the cul'de'sac, wearing only a towel. _

_Her pride was, truly, the only thing that was intact. Her luscious brown hair that fell to her waist in waves, her crystal-blue eyes, her full eyelashes that she enjoyed to bat around, and her petite frame… You can imagine how many men have come to her door, bearing flowers and chocolates. And that was the thing, she had never found "the one" and she doubted she ever would. She was a broken woman, and even she knew it. _

_She sighed, in self pity, as she slipped her towel off onto the floor. What she needed was tea. She knew this from experience. When her dog died, she drank a nice, steamy cup of tea. When she caught her fiancé cheating on her, she drank tea. When she was fighting with her best friend, she had tea. This was enough proof for her._

_She walked down the stairs, having donned a robe. She shook her head, the damp hair swaying on the silk. The fridge hissed and she squealed. Before laughing nervously, directing it at her cowardly manner. "Why, on earth, am I so jumpy?" She asked herself as she pulled the pitcher of water from the fridge._

"_That's a good question." Answered a voice, from behind. _

_Rose spun around, unable to breath. From the look of it, no one was there. But she could only see as far as the kitchen light shone. Besides that it was pitch black. She scanned the room for a blunt object, but came up with nothing. _

_From the blackness, a figure walked up. Dressed from head to toe, in black. Rose took a step back, a scream caught in her throat. The figure smirked, "What's wrong? You don't even know what I'm going to do to you, yet." Rose's eyes bulged, "Oh don't worry about it, sweetheart. It wont…" The voice cut off, before chuckling lowly, "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't promise you that it wont hurt. It'll be…" _

_Rose backed into the wall, the figure watched as she tried to open the back door. "My dear, I was going to say that it'll be quick." She heard the figure 'tsk', "Not quite the talker, are you?" It walked up and grabbed Rose's hair and pulled her away from the door. Rose could feel lips at her ear, "Don't fight it, Rose."_

_Rose's voice broke, "How do you know-?"_

_The figure pulled on her hair, and began walking her into her bathroom. The soothing voice of her killer came out like velvet, "Honey, I know everything about you. Family, friends, past lovers, your weaknesses… And secrets." Rose's hair suddenly felt free. She turned and saw that the murderer was looking at her, with eyes filled with adoration. As she would expect God to look at one of the apostles. His favorite of all creations, she was sure, the ones that he were the most proud of. "Look into the mirror." Rose shakily moved to face her reflection. The figure walked up and put it's arm around her shoulder. _

_It pulled out a knife from it's pocket. Rose began to shake, but stood still. The knife got dangerously close to her cheek. Then it slid across her stinging cheek, leaving a trail of rubies. _

"_Look at you're 'pretty face' now." Rose closed her eyes. But the voice got louder, and angry, "Look at it!" Her eye's popped open and she watched as the knife slid across her other cheek. "Not so pretty anymore, is it?" The killer put it's lips to Rose's ear again, while positioning the knife at her stomach. "Goodbye, my love." And with that said, the killer-_

_

* * *

_

"Hanson, this is sick!" Cried Judy, throwing the book on the table. "This Fisher girl is disgusting!"

Tom looked up with weary eyes, "It's just a book."

"A book that someone is using to-"

"And that's Andie's fault?" Snapped Tom, jumping up from his chair.

She sighed, "I guess not. But how could somebody write this, I seriously can't believe it."

"It's like a scary movie, you've seen gorier than that, I'm sure."

Judy shrugged, "But that told us nothing. I doubt that they're gonna find a beautiful, self-pitying woman named Rose in Hastings."

The door to the Chapel opened and a tearful Andie ran in. Tom jumped up, "Andie, are you alright?"

She ran into his arms, burying her face into his chest. "I was listening to that police radio that you gave me." She sobbed, "A woman named Lily Absont was murdered in her bathroom."

He pulled her closer to him, "Lily?" He turned and looked at Judy, "She's the 'Rose'…"

Judy sighed, and plopped into her seat. "'the figure' got to her."

Andie looked up at Tom, "I'm so sorry."

He pushed her away so he could look into her eyes, "Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have written these books." She sniffled.

"Andie, how could you possible know that someone would use them to plan for their murders?"

Andie shook her head and buried her face in his chest again, "I still feel guilty."

Tom sighed, "Who read book 7?"

Harry spoke up for the first time that night, "I did." They all waited, "A man named Bill was murdered in a diner bathroom, after church on a Sunday morning."

"M.O.?"

"Gun." He answered, with a sigh, "There are so many diners here, which one do we-?"

"That one is probably the easiest." Andie said, pulling from Tom. "After church, most of the St. Michael's church goes to Paula's Diner for lunch."

Harry nodded, "Isn't that right across the street? So we go there, order some pancakes, maybe a coffee, and wait to catch a bad guy."

Doug whooped. "I love Paula's pancakes!"

_**Please, review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
